deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Korra vs. Sakura Haruno/@comment-30166069-20161007152836
Am I too late to the party? Anyways Korra wins 8/10. Warning Massive TL;DR comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/… Waterbending: 1. Staggering and flash freezing Kuvira's mech. This mech was smashing through buildings like paper, shrugging off everything Korra and her allies could throw at it. Yet here we see Korra do singlehandedly what groups of benders before had struggled to do. The massive amount of water moved, the force behind it, and the quick flash freeze that followed are what make this move so impressive. Sakura gets frozen and can't escape because her strength is by releasing chakra to shatter if she can't move she is done. 2. Korra's waterbending abilities are not limited to just fighting. She has demonstrated mastery of advanced techniques like the waterspout, something she does quite casually and frequently 3. Korra has also demonstrated healing abilities learned from Katara herself. Which are as good as Sakura's. She doesn't need to concentrate to heal which is a plus point. Firebending: 1. She casually unleashes a massive blast, noticeably harming the massive creature and propelling the craft to safety. This is among the largest displays of firebending in ATLA and LOK, rivaling the power shown by fire benders under Sozin's Comet. She is more powerful than Ozai under Sozin's comet under normal state. Korra burns Sakura like Mustang burned Envy in Fullmetal Alchemist. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rzCRucQzeY Korra: "Why don't you regenerate kunoichi so that I could have more fun?" 2. Korra has also made use of fire jets, an advanced technique for propulsion and enhanced mobility. Korra can FLY using JETS, can Sakura do the same? Nope didn't think so. Sakura cannot touch, Sakura cannot kill. Earthbending: 1. Some of Korra's greatest strength feats with earthbending come from the series finale, where she launches a series of massive rocks at Kuvira's mech. Sakura punching those massive rocks, yeah she can but she doesn't have LIMITLESS chakra so it will sap her strength while Korra will continue to chunk boulders at her without getting tired. Where was Sakura when Madara launched his Tengai Shinsei? Why didn't she "punched" it? Maybe because Kishimoto hates her or something but I haven't seen ONE RESPECT THREAD for Sakura Haruno. Airbending: 1. Airbending was the last and most difficult element for Korra to learn, but by the end of the series she had come to master the art and use it so much that it began to replace fire as her element of choice. In the fight against Kuvira's mech, Korra demonstrated her raw power with airbending by destabilizing and pushing back a THOUSAND TON mech. Korra can produce a hurricane and Sakura who can't fly would be helplessly trapped in it unable to do anything. 2. She rapidly reacts to the explosion in time to create a shield to protect herself and her friends. She was completely unprepared for the explosion, and didn't even react until right as the explosion was going off. A very impressive feat for Korra, showing reaction speed and airbending skill to make Aang proud. Korra's reaction speed is supersonic, because explosions are supersonic and she not only reacted but survived a point black BUILDING BUSTING explosion WITHOUT ANY EFFORT. Kishimoto himself stated that in part 1 no ninja is faster than a bullet. In part 2 I can accept, Raikage, Naruto, Gai, Madara and Sasuke to be faster than a bullet but Sakura has showe NO FEATS of speed. She is SLOWER THAN A BULLET hence subsonic. Sure Sakura can travel farther using chakra but Korra can fly. Physical ability: 1. In the very first episode Korra was described as a natural at the physical aspects of bending, and throughout the series she has demonstrated her physical talent not only in bending but also in simple strength. All bending forms are based on martial arts, a fact made evident by Korra, who has demonstrated proficiency in melee combat on more than one occasion. Amon's Lieutenant proved himself a skilled opponent when he dispatched Mako and Bolin. However, this didn't stop Korra from defeating him with a combination of fire bending and martial arts. 2. In her fight with Zaheer, she showed impressive mobility despite being hindered by the chains 3. In addition to strength and h2h, Korra has demonstrated high agility on multiple occasions, a skill only increased by her airbending training and probending experience. Korra dodges those kunais like she dodged those ice knives thrown by Tarrlok. Now I don't know how much Sakura is proficient in h2h combat but I avn't seen ONE instance of her fighting someone hand to hand. I wanted to concider her fight with Sasori but in the manga she was controlled by Chiyo from the start so even if I wanted to I couldn't take into concideration. It's like Hama controlling Aang and Sokka. Sakura went supersonic in that fight only because Chiyo's reaction speed and puppeting skills were second to none. Spiritual Abilities: 1. In Book 2, Unalaq's spiritual machinations gave Korra further incentive to expand her spiritual abilities. She discovered how to open the spirit portals, and she eventually learned how to use Unalaq's spirit bending technique. Chakra isn't chi. It isn't NATURAL to the ninja it is something bestowed upon them by Kaguya and Sage of the six paths by eating from the chakra tree and they could take it back. Bending was also NOT NATURAL and bestowed by the lion turtles and they could take it back. Korra can remove chakra just as easily she can remove bending, chi is the lifeforce and the network through which chakra flows. The Hyuuga block those paths just like chi blockers. Both are the same concept derived from Eastern philosophy. 2. Also during Book 2, Korra was able to channel her spiritual self through meditation, harmonic convergence, and the energy of the Tree of Time (honestly, I'm not really sure what to make of this feat-it's not exactly the norm for Avatar, but it's a feat worth mentioning) 3. In the series finale, Korra took energy bending to a new level by bending the energy from Kuvira's weapon, saving Kuvira's life, destroying the weapon, and opening a new spirit portal in the process. Korra stopped a CITY BUSTING attack in the Avatar state, Korra can just as easily block and redirect chakra punches thrown by Sakura.